epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Spyro vs Spike. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
Happy Fourth of July! And to celebrate, here's a battle with two fire-breathing dragons. Cus fire''works and ''fire-breathing dragons. Fire. Ye. 'Eponymous protagonist of his series, Spyro, and baby dragon hailing from My Little Pony, Spike, face off in a battle of young purple dragons from franchises with multiple generations. But it looks like Spyro has a few friends on his side...' Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1JAV_qQLzY Battle (Starts at 0:20) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Spyro:' (0:30) Spyro's coming in hot, horn-diving right on this freak! I'm gliding miles above you with disses burning you up like sheep! You hail from a little girl's show, always left out of the spotlight. Plus, you're forever wingless, while I'm so dragon-''fly''! That's right! You're hated by your own kind, while I'm saving my whole clan! Eating you up like butterflies! You'll be forgotten like Scorpan. We'll crush your weak Pony Pals! You can't Handel our Greta rhymes! You're in my Shadow's Legacy, and there's no running away this time. 'Spike:' (0:50) I know I'm not much of a hero, I know I'm kind of lame, But if it's all the same, I'll trash you and all your games. You Reeka, Spyro! While you Draggle on, I'll kick your Hydia out! And Sparx can watch as I turn Spyro Orange with the fire I spout! Here's a Hero's Tail; you rely on a dragonfly. Watch as I'll turn him blue, then green, until he's burned alive! You should've known, you're gonna get owned! I'll go it alone! You're reckless! Forget this! Like Tirek, you've been overthrown! 'Spyro:' (1:11) Here's A New Beginning, Spike, and you won't go far! This rule-bearing jerk is now facing Avalar's Avatar! Like the Rainbow Celebration, you're about to be hindered! And Cynder's stepping in, ready to burn you to cinders! You're only good at scaring your own friends, while you put Wysteria through stress. You truly must be in distress if you really want to be a princess! We're Hunters on the mic, and ignite with the wisdom of Ignitus! I'll put you in an Eternal Night if you continue to try to fight us! 'Spike:' (1:31) *yawns* A thousand years of sleep, and this is my present? Puff and Tinker Bell are getting back-up from a wannabe Malifecent? It's my purpose to serve, so I'll leave you served, make you quiver. This dummy thought he was a dragonfly after he was tossed into a river! Cynder, you're not one to talk, go back to being a slave for Malefor. And Sparx is just a coward. What is he even good for? I'm feelin' good about this win, and goin' Golem on the mic, yo! Step to Kenbroath Gilspotten Heathspike, and I take down Frodo! 'Spyro:' (1:51) Pretty big talk, but you're in the Skylands now, runt, And you've brought out the wrath of Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt! You're obnoxious! So stop this! Beat you with our battle cries! For someone whose always eating rocks, you're softer than Fluttershy! You're looking more scarred than the Equestria Games! You best fear the fish! The Secret of Your Success was that you literally became a princess' bitch! You're overshadowed by your friends and your greed's building up a hoard! I'm all fired up, and left you replaced by Discord! 'Spike:' (2:11) Spike's At Your Service. You think you'll win? You're Shen-wrong. Still couldn't face me alone? I just don't know what went wrong! First downgraded into a Goblin, then turned into a Ram. You say I'm overshadowed when you're lost among your fellow scams? Not to mention the worst of friends. Really, a fish and a gremlin? Stick to your tone-deaf monsters, I'll be chilling in the Mane Seven! Time to Winter Wrap this Up. My win was pure magic! How about a report to Celestia, Twilight? His friendship is tragic. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' (The logo is alit by a green fire, disappears for a second, then falls down from above.) '''VIDEOGAMESVSHISTORYYYY!!! Who won? Spyro's side Spike's side Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Hints for this battle explained: Two sets of three. In one set, the first is praised but the rest are disliked. In the other, the last is praised, but the rest are disliked. - Spyro and Spike both are featured in franchises with multiple different "generations", and each appeared in three of them (although, Spyro's different generations specifically were only made up of three anyways, while My Little Pony is made up of four). The first generation of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon, is the most beloved, while the Legend of Spyro and Skylanders are often known to be very much disliked among fans. Meanwhile, the most recent generation of My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic, is notable for being very well-loved, while the past generation's shows are disliked for being too "girly" among the same fans making up FIM. Trivia *This battle features the most amount of rappers in the series yet, at a total of eleven, with each Spyro and Spike counting as an individual rapper. Category:Blog posts